As of the mid-1990's, the vast majority of bicycles available in today's market have a welded steel or aluminum frame. There are a few bicycles with frames being made from exotic materials, such as composite or carbon fiber, however none of these are mass produced. All prior art bicycle frames fabricated of steel or aluminum must be jigged and welded into the desired form. Furthermore, unlike the present invention, after fabrication most of these welded frames must be heat treated, stress relieved, and/or re-straightened. Presently there are no bicycle frames known to the applicants that are fabricated from interlocking members. Additionally, the prior art frame design of choice has been the "diamond frame" as best exemplified within U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,103 issued to Klein.